The invention relates to mounting for heat sensors.
Sensing precise air temperature is important in aircraft operation and is critical in helicopter operation. Air density is one of the most important considerations in determining takeoff and landing speed requirements and weight carrying capabilities of aircraft and load carrying and operational characteristics of helicopters. Precise airspeed measurements are critical in helicopter operation and precise airspeed measurements depend upon precise measurements of air temperature and density.
Air temperature sensors of the prior art have encountered problems among which are the tendency to sense temperature of the surface of the object on which they are mounted, rather than the true temperature which surrounds the object and the tendency to sense temperatures which are altered by the impacting of air on the sensor. Another problem of precise air temperature measurement has been the false measuring of temperatures conducted or radiated through hollow spaces towards the heat sensor from its mounting. Other problems have caused false readings due to thermal conduction along the electrical connections of the heat sensor.
Temperature sensors mounted for example, on helicopter bodies suffer problems of impact air, dust, sand, rain or ice when a sensor is mounted on an upper part of a helicopter body and mishandling and damage when mounted on a lower part of helicopter fuselage.